Homeless For Christmas
by Devil0Child
Summary: Mark Calaway finds a letter to Santa from a homeless boy. When Mark finds that the boy's mother is pregnant, he decides to do whatever he can to make this the best christmas ever. But does Santa have plans for Mark's heart and the beautiful homeless mothe
1. Chapter 1

Mark was on his way back to the hotel after eating a home cooked meal in a small mom and pop diner. He pulled his jacket tighter around himself, December 20th was a cold day, and the snow was falling steadily. Mark just moseyed along thinking about how his last marriage ended and how it was almost Christmas and he had nobody to spend it with. Just as he was thinking that things couldn't get much worse, he stepped right into a piece of gum and then a folded up piece of paper. Both stuck to his new boots. _Great! Just Fucking Great! My new boots and now they are covered in gum and paper. Fuck!_ Mark reached down to pull as much of the mess off as he could. Then something made him look at the paper. _Mr. Santa Claus, The North Pole._ Mark just stared at the paper for a second and then he carefully pulled as much of the gum off of the paper as he could without tearing it and put it in his pocket. He wanted to take a closer look at what he supposed was a letter to Santa when he got to his hotel room.

Mark sat down on the edge of his bed and looked at the childlike writing on the outside of the letter. Slowly he unfolded the letter and began to read :

_Dear Santa,_

_Mom says that you might not be able to find us this year. She said that it would be hard since we don't actually live in a house anymore. I wanted you to know that I don't need any toys this year, but my mom has a baby in her belly and she says that it will be hard to take care of it after it is born. Mommy needs a new coat; she gave hers to me to keep me warm. Also, I want to live in a house again, it is cold here. Please Santa, bring my mommy and me something warm for the baby, Mommy says that it is coming really soon. I am scared because mommy has had a bellyache all day. She says that means the baby is ready to be born. I am scared. Please Santa, help my mommy and me; we are living under the bridge behind the park. Love Matthias._

Mark couldn't believe what he had just read. He wondered how long ago this letter was written. _Well, I can't sleep now. Guess I'm going to the park, I guess it can't hurt to check._

Mark walked around the park and found the closest bridge. He slowly walked down to the base of the bridge. "Ahhhhhh! Thai, I need you to help Mommy. You need t- Who are you?" Mark was staring in shock, this young lady was living under a bridge with a boy that looked to be about 4 or 5 years old, and she was in labor. "Sir, who are you? Please just leave."

Mark couldn't believe she was asking him to leave, she obviously needed help. "No, I think you need some help, I am going to call a cab and get you to a hospital." Turning to the boy, Mark decided that Santa just might have to help with this. "Matthias, buddy, can you get your mom's and your stuff ready to go. Grab everything. Santa sent me." The boy's eyes widened. "Santa sent you, but he's early." "I know buddy, but Santa knew that you would need help tonight. So, please buddy, do what I asked you to and I am going to help your mama up the hill, I will be right back to help you with your things." Mark grabbed his cell and called for a cab, and then he gently picked the young lady up and climbed up the hill. He sat her in a nearby swing. "I'm going to go get your son and anything else I can carry. The cab will be here any minute." Mark went down to the makeshift home and grabbed everything, including the boy and carried it all back up the hill and put it into the waiting cab.

Mark was nervous, he was in the waiting room waiting for a baby that wasn't his from a woman that wasn't his, and waiting for the okay on Matthias who was found to be slightly dehydrated and malnourished. While checking him over, the doctor found some suspicious scars that looked to be about 3 to 5 months old. Mark wondered what kind of hell these people had been through.

"Mr. Calaway, the young lady and young man you brought in are both going to be fine. The lad is in the room with his mother and new baby sister. All will be well, thanks to you. Another week and that boy would have been severely dehydrated and his mother would never have been able to care for that newborn. The boy says Santa sent you. I think it was an angel. Would you like to see them?" "Yeah, if I could. I the boy wrote a letter to Santa asking for help for his mama. I stepped in gum and the letter stuck to it. So I told him Santa sent me, I hoped it would get him help me get his mama and their stuff out of there." "Follow me." The doctor led Mark to a room in the maternity ward. Mark nodded his thanks and knocked on the door. "Come in!" Mark stuck his head in and what he saw made him grin. Matthias was sitting on the edge of bed playing peek-a-boo with his new baby sister. "Mark, please come in. Thank you so much for everything, I don't know how you found us when you did, but I thank God every second that you did." "Well, like I said before, Santa sent me. He gave me the letter that Matthias sent him. So, how is the little one?" "Come see for yourself. I named her Raven Michelle. How can I ever thank you Mark, you've done so much for us." "Tell me your name." "Cynthia Cobalt."


	2. Chapter 2

Mark sat in his hotel room after returning from the hospital. _Cynthia Cobalt. Cynthia. I can't believe I just did what I did today. This is so a sappy Christmas story, but it is my life. I guess when I go to the hospital tomorrow I'll find out if this was all just a dream._ Mark fell into a fitful night of sleep thinking about the beautiful homeless woman and her beautiful children.

Mark walked into the hospital and straight into Cynthia's room. Matthias was sleeping on the cot the hospital gave him so he could stay with his mother and sister. Cynthia was awake and feeding Raven a bottle (The doctors said that she was too malnourished to breast feed. She was lucky that Raven was healthy and not as malnourished as she and Matthias were.) Mark smiled at the sight in front of him. He knew that he was going to have to talk to Cynthia about what she was going to do tonight when she was released, there was no way he was going to let her take that baby out on to the streets. He had a match tonight and was going to ask her to come with him and then he was going to take her back to the hotel with him. He had an extra bed and a couch they could sleep on. The match tonight was going to end with Mark injured so that he could go home for a vacation over the Christmas and New Years Holiday.

"Hey Darlin, how are you feeling today? How's the little princess?"

"Mark! Hi, we are all fine. How did you know that we were being released tonight?"

"I asked. I want you to come with me. I have a match tonight and you have nowhere else to go. You and the kids can watch from my dressing room and then we can go to the hotel, now hear me out. I have an extra bed and a couch."

"Mark, you've done so much for us, you don't need to do any more. We will find a way-"

"Cynthia, I want to help you." Mark looked over to make sure Matthias was still asleep, "I want to make sure Matthias has a good Christmas. I have a three week vacation starting tomorrow morning. I want to bring the three of you to my place in Texas. At least until you get back on your feet." Mark held his hands out to keep Cynthia from saying no, "Think of your little girl, she is too small to be out in the streets for any amount of time."

"You're right. Mark if you will have us, I would be more then happy to stay with you for as long as you are willing to help us."

"Good, you'll find that I always get my way." Mark said with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Mark went to the nearest Wal-Mart to grab a few essentials for Raven while Cynthai took a nap. He figured that he could grab some things and return to the hospital before Cynthai was released. He wandered the isles looking for car seats, baby clothes, and toys for Raven and Matthias, clothes for Cynthai and Matthias, and strollers. All the women in the infant section were watching Mark as he inspected multiple strollers and car seats. They all thought that it was so sweet to see a man such as he, going through so much trouble to make sure his baby was safe. Imagine if they knew this baby wasn't even his.

Mark left Wal-Mart about 2 1/5 hours later loaded down with several hundred dollars worth of stuff for a family that he just met. Luckily, Mark had decided to rent a truck before he went to Wal-Mart. He figured it would be easier to transport his family that way. Yeah, he thought of them as his, he just didn't know how to tell them that yet so he figured that he would just show them.

Mark went to the hospital and brought in only a few the bags, he figured that they would only need a few things for now. As mark walked into the hospital room he saw Cynthai and Matthias dressed in their old ragged clothes and had to suppress a chuckle. He didn't want to offend them. "Here guys. I bought some things for you. I've got clothes, shoes, toys, and baby stuff."

"Oh, Mark. You didn't have to buy us things. We would have managed."

Mark looks Cynthai up and down and then glances at Matthias who is looking through the bags for the toys Mark mentioned and back to Cynthai and sighs. "Please Cyn, just let me do this, okay? Last night you said that you would let me take care of you guys as long as you needed. This is how I want to take care of you. If you need it, I'll get it. If you want it, I'll get it. Until you are on your feet, I will take care of you. I don't have children or a wife of my own to spoil, so please let me. Just for awhile, please." Mark was pleading with her; he wanted to make this Christmas special for the homeless family. He didn't know why, but he felt drawn to them, like this was supposed to happen. He hadn't felt needed in so long, and it felt good to know that someone needed him, whether or not they wanted to.

"Thank you, Mark."

"That's better, Cyn. Here put these on. Matthias please put this on. I will dress Raven." Mark handed them all the bags that held their respected outfits.

"Mark thanks, but I can dress her. I-"

"Don't worry; I know how to dress a baby. I have some experience in that matter."

"I thought you said that you didn't have any-"

"I'll explain later. Come on guys, I have to be at the arena soon."

Cyn and Matthias hurried into the bathroom to change. Mark just looked at the little one in front of him and grinned. She thought he wouldn't know how to change a baby's clothes. He had nieces and nephews and at one time a baby girl. Mark shook that thought away, it wouldn't do to get upset now, that was in the past.

"We are ready. Oh, you dressed her fast, and how did you know our sizes?"

"Well, Matthias and Raven were easy, for you I just peeked at your clothes while you were asleep. Don't be mad." He said through a sheepish grin, trying to be cute. Of course it worked. "I'm not mad. Thank you."

Many of the WWE superstars were roaming the hallways when Mark and the family got there. Many looked twice when they saw mark holding the hand of a little boy with one hand, pushing a stroller with the other hand, and with the hand of a beautiful woman tucked in his elbow. It looked like a happy family, but they knew Mark was not into that. He was known to be quite a loner since the problems with his ex wife.

Glen Jacobs, Randy Orton, John Cena, and Shawn Micheals were standing down the hallway from Mark's room when they noticed the small family walking towards them. "Mark? What is going on, you get yourself an instant family?" Glen chuckled. Mark was like a brother to him and he was going to take every chance he could to give mark a hard time. "Glen, Randy, John, these are my friends Cynthia, Matthias, and Raven." "Hi. Hey. Hi." The guys said. Matthias was getting nervous, it was one thing to have Mark around, but all these huge people were starting to make him nervous.

Mark noticed Matthias hiding behind his legs and figured that this was making the little guy nervous. "Hey guys, we will see you later, okay. I want to get these guys settled."

Mark led the family into his room and asked them if they needed anything. He was going to catering to get food.

Many of the wrestlers wondered about the woman and her kids, but knew better than to ask. Mark was a great guy unless you pissed him off, and he didn't like people to ask questions about his business.

Mark returned to the room with food and drinks for all. He grabbed a bottle of water for Cyn to use to mix some formula for Raven.

"Thanks Mark. Thai, please come here and eat." Looking back at Mark, Cyn told him that Thai was nervous around all these large men.

"Thai, come here buddy." Matthias walked over to Mark and sat beside him, looking at him expectantly. "Are you afraid of me?" "No, Santa wouldn't have sent a mean man to us." "Are you afraid of the other guys out there?" "Yes." Matthias looked down thinking Mark would think him to be weak and a wimp, just like his father did. He hoped Mark wouldn't think it was a mistake that he helped them. "Thai, nobody is going to hurt you while your with me, I promise. Everyone here knows that you are with me and there is no way that anyone is going to do anything to my friends. Okay. I have a lot of friends here and I would like for you to meet them. Can you do that for me?" "Will you be there with me?" "Of course." "Okay. I can do it." "Go ahead and eat. I have got to get ready for my match." With that he left to take a shower.

"Alright guys, how much do you know about wrestling?" Mark wanted to make sure they knew that he wasn't really going to get hurt and that it was all an act.

"I used to watch it a little, before Thai was born. I know it is fake."

Mark gave her a look, "You used to watch, do you know who I am?"

"Should I know who you are?"

"I know who you are, Mark Calaway." Matthias said, thinking that that was a dumb question.

Mark laughed, "No, I mean my character's name. I am The Undertaker, the most feared man on and off the stage."

"Oh, I… Oh boy!" Cynthia couldn't believe that she has been with The Undertaker all this time and didn't even know it. "I can't believe it; I didn't recognize you without your makeup I guess. I luv- er liked you a lot. I can't believe that I didn't recognize you. I didn't even pay attention to where we were at until just now." She looked up at Mark with wide eyes. Mark couldn't help but chuckle. "You liked me, what happened?" "I had to- er I stopped watching." "Okay, Matthias, there are some things that you should know. I want Glen to be in here for this conversation. Is that ok buddy?" "I guess." Matthias said nervously.

Mark found Glen and told him about how Matthias was nervous and asked Glen to be as small as he could. "How the hell am I supposed to be small?" Glen asked while Cena, Orton, and Shawn laughed their asses off. "And why isn't he scared of you, you're just as big as I am?" "Well," Mark looked around at the guys and knew they were wondering what the hell he was doing with this family anyway, so he gave them a quick rundown of the events of the last two days. "the kid thinks Santa sent me," The guys all burst into laughter, "You see, I found this letter to Santa, and it was from Matthias. He was asking Santa to help him and his momma…" Mark told them a quick version and then he and Glen walked down to Mark dressing room.

"Hey Buddy, come here. This is my best friend Glen, Glen this young man is Matthias, that beautiful momma over there is Cynthia, and this little princess is Raven." Mark said as he took Raven out of Cynthia's hands as see stared at him is shock with a cute blush crawling up her neck. _He thinks I'm beautiful? I am sure that he was just being nice._

Glen grinned; he hadn't seen Mark act like this since he had brought his first wife and daughter to the arena many years ago. Ever since the accident Mark was never the same, even with his ex wife. "Hey Matthias." Glen knelt down so that he wouldn't be as intimidating to the little guy. Then he sat down on the couch and motioned for Matthias to sit next to him. When he saw Matthias hesitating, he dug into his pocket and pulled out a piece of gum. "Come here, Buddy. Here, chewing gum always helps me when I'm nervous." Matthias skittishly walked over to Glen and reached for the gum, he fully expected it to be ripped out of his grasp before he touched it. His father always enjoyed teasing him with candy and gum, but never actually giving it to him, just popping it in to his own mouth. Matthias grinned when he got the gum, Glen didn't even try to take it form him. Maybe Mark's friend could be trusted after all. "Thank you sir." Matthias learned at an early age that he better answer with sir or he might get punished. He knew Mark was different because Santa sent him. "You're welcome. You don't have to call me sir, just call me Glen." Then looking over at the beautiful baby Mark was holding he made sure to let Cynthia know that he thought her daughter was the prettiest little girl that he had ever saw.

Mark and Glen explained to Matthias that the wrestling was fake and that they only acted like they were hurt. Matthias said that he understood, and he did. It was just like in movies.

After the match Mark and Glen went to the dressing room to check on the family. Matthias threw himself at Mark with a big smile on his face, "That was so cool, I want to do it some time!" Mark just looked at Glen and they both grinned, then he looked at Cynthia and saw her frowning, "What's wrong Darlin'?" "When did they make Kane unmask himself? I am so embarrassed that I didn't recognize two of my favorite wrestlers. I can't believe that things have changed so much." "We were two of your favs, huh. So, which of was your favorite?" "I am not going to answer that." Cyn said with a grin, She loved Taker of course but there was no way she was going to give that man ant ammo to use against her. He already had her blushing all the time.

The boys left to shower and then they were going to take the family out to eat. Glen looked at Mark as they were grabbing their stuff from the shower, "So, you like her don't you?" "Yeah I do, they are coming home with me. I hope to have her convinced that she needs me before my vacation is up." "Good luck Mark. I hope all works out, I haven't seen you so happy in a long time." "You know, I haven't felt this happy in a long time."

Authors Note: Thanks for all the reviews. I am having Mark and Glen in their early thirties and Cynthia in her late twenties. I wanted them to be near the same age. I haven't decided if Glen is going to have a woman or not, it you have any preferences, please let me know. Thanks Liz


	4. Chapter 4

Mark opened the hotel room door for Cynthia and she carried Raven's carrier inside. Mark followed carrying a sleeping Matthias and a diaper bag. He motioned for Cynthia pull out the extra blankets and to put them on the couch so that he could put Matthias to bed. "Go ahead and take a shower, I'll change the princess and the little man, then you can go to bed." "Mark, you don't have to do that. I am fully capable of dressing them for bed." Mark sighed, "I know that you are fully capable of caring for your children, Cyn, but you are exhausted and need to get some rest. We are going to head to Texas tomorrow, and since we have Raven, we have to drive. It will take a couple of days." "Mark, are you sure you want us to accompany you to your home? I feel like you are doing too much for us." Cynthia was shocked when she heard a deep growl come out of Mark's mouth, "I told you before to just let me take care of you and your family. I want to help you, please just let me do it. Don't question my motives, don't ask yourself why; just accept my help for what it is. You need to trust someone sometime, why can't it be me." With that said, Mark quickly dressed both children without waking them and walked out of the room. Cynthia was shocked, Mark was careful not wake the kids, even though he was angry. Her husband never was that careful, she often wondered if he tried to wake Matthias when he was angry, just to make him cry. Cynthia finished getting ready for bed, wondering where Mark disappeared off to; she hoped she didn't offend him. She told herself that he was right, she needed to trust someone, and so far, he was the only one giving her a chance.

Mark was loosing his temper and thought it best to take a walk. He didn't understand how this little family came to mean so much to him so soon. The very thought of them leaving left him feeling empty. He just wanted to enjoy his time with them and not think about the future, why does she have to constantly bring it up. About fifteen minutes later Mark decided to go back to the room and get some sleep.

Cynthia still wasn't asleep when Mark returned, but it was to dark for him to notice her watching him. He carefully opens the door and walks tiptoes in, then quietly shuts the door behind him. He walks over to the couch and checks on Matthias and then kissed him on the forehead, and then he knelt beside the carrier that served as Raven's crib and gently kisses her as well, before going to the bathroom and then quietly crawling into his own bed. Cynthia couldn't believe her eyes, this man acted like these kids were his own, and he had only known them for a couple of days, not even a week. She had a strange desire to have him crawl into her bed, to have him come and kiss her good night. Cynthia decided that Mark Calaway was a thief, his stolen treasure, her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Mark woke up with the feeling that someone was watching him; he opened his eyes and jerked back in surprise. Matthias's nose was less than an inch away from Mark's. He looked scared and embarrassed. Mark glanced at Cyn and Raven to make sure Matthias didn't wake them. "What's up buddy?" "Mark, please don't be mad, I wet the bed." Matthias said with wide, fearful eyes as he took a tentative step back. Mark groaned, "Matthias, go into the bathroom and take your clothes off. You need to take a quick bath. Okay?" "Okay." Matthias was confused, he expected Mark to be upset, to yell, to scream, and maybe even hit. He went straight to Mark because his daddy would hit his momma if he found out from her that Matthias did something wrong. Matthias learned at an early age that either he got hit or his mom got hit, and Matthias, just like any other boy, would rather it be him than his mom.

Mark got out of bed and went to the couch and put the cushions outside on the balcony, luckily only the cushions had pee on them. He walked into the bathroom and had Matthias take a quick bath. While in the bath, Matthias stopped, he didn't want to prolong it, if Mark was going to hit him, he wanted it done. "Mark, are you mad?" Mark looked at Matthias and grinned, "No Buddy. I am not angry at you. I am just tired. Come on, get out and dry off. You can sleep with me as long as you promise not to pee on me, deal?" Mark said with a grin, making sure Matthias knew he was kidding. Matthias just grinned and shook Mark's hand. "Deal." Just then a baby began to cry, Mark quickly went out and picked her up. "Shhhh…. Raven, don't wake mommy." She quieted. Mark grabbed a bottle and laid down on his bed, leaning back on the head board, with Matthias next to him with his head on Mark's hip. Mark put a pillow on his lap and sat Raven on it as he fed her. The trio fell into a peaceful sleep.

Cynthia woke up and looked over to the couch to check on Matthias and saw that the couch was a disaster. She quickly looked around and noticed that Raven's carrier was empty. She looked over at Mark's bed and what she saw took her breath away. Mark was asleep with Raven lying on her belly on his chest. He had shifted into a laying position sometime during the night. Matthias was curled up to his chest and Mark had his arm around him. Cynthia started to cry silently. She tried not to wake them, but then she got the crying hiccups. First it was Matthias, then Mark. "Mommy, what's wrong?" Mark quickly untangled himself from Matthias and gently laid Raven on the bed. "Matthias, watch your sister for a minute, okay buddy. I'm going to talk to your momma." Mark didn't bother with words, he picked Cynthia up in his arms and carried her out to the balcony, he left the door open so that he could hear and see the kids. He sat her down and looked at her faced, "what's wrong darlin'? Why did I wake up to see your beautiful face covered in tears? Was it because you were jealous that I let your babies into my bed, cause, I wouldn't of complained if you crawled in too." He said with a grin. Cynthia looked up at Mark and laughed. "I just felt a rush of emotion when I saw those two curled up with you. Thia's father never touched him unless he was going to hit him. I have never seen him that trusting of a male like that. It just shocked me."

Mark explained why they were all in his bed and made Cynthia fall even deeper in love with him. In stead of telling him that, she just said thank you. "Once we are on the road, we are going to have to have a talk about that hitting stuff you mentioned earlier. For now, let's just get everyone packed." Mark took them to breakfast and then they hit the road. After the kids both fell asleep Cynthia told Mark about how her husband beat on her and Matthias, and how she decided that she had to leave before he hurt the baby. The problem was, she had no family and his would not believe that he hurt them, so she was out of options and ended up on the streets. He was getting angrier and angrier with every word she said, even though he was very good at hiding it. He decided in his mind that nobody was going to mess with this family ever again. He couldn't imagine ever laying a hand on Matthias or his beautiful mother. By the time they reached the hotel that night, Mark decided that he was going to make sure that Cynthia and her children knew what real family life was like. One more day and they would be home.


	6. Chapter 6

Mark carried Matthias into his house and Cynthia followed him in. She looked around in complete awe as Mark led her up the stairs to a spare bed room. He laid the sleeping child on the bed and covered him. Motioning to Cynthia, he led her to another room farther down the hall that was a complete nursery. Surprising enough, it was done up for a little girl. "Oh," Cyn looked at Mark in surprise. She had no idea how this room came about, but Mark looked very uncomfortable in here. Mark took Raven and carefully placed her in the pink crib that had black and white fluffy sheep all over it. The walls were yellow with red and white cows and red and green roosters scattered about. This was definitely a farmer's daughter's room. Mark motioned for Cynthia to lead the way, and since she only knew how to get back to the kitchen and the front door, that is where she went. Mark walked past her and out to the truck, stopping once to tell her to go back inside, grabbed as much as his muscled frame could carry and headed back onto the house. He told her to go ahead and separate whose is whose while he grabs the rest. Cynthia can't wait to ask Mark about that room, she told him her secrets, now it was time for him to share his.

Mark walked in with the rest of their bags and started to help Cynthia sort through the pile. "Mark?" Mark looked up at her and instinctively knew what she was going to ask, he figured if he was going to convince her to stay with him, he would have to be honest. "Yeah Sweetheart?" "Why do you have a nursery in your house? You said that you didn't have any kids, yet you always know what to do with my kids, and when I asked how you had so much experience, you told me that you would explain later." "I knew that was what you were going to ask. Well, I'm going to start answering your question like this. I haven't been in this house for almost five years. My last wife divorced me last year because she said that I have too much baggage." Mark looked into Cynthia's eyes, "You see, I was married before her. My first wife and I were very happy, then we had Mariah, and things seemed so perfect. I had a beautiful family and a good job. One day, Susan, that was my wife's name, was driving home from the store, she had Mariah with her, and a drunk driver crossed that double yellow line and ripped my family from me. They both died intently while the driver walked away." Mark looked down, "I admit that my divorce was partly my fault, I have a hard time showing affection, especially after my first family died." "Mark, I am so sorry about your family, I can't even begin to imagine what that would feel like, but there is one thing I'm sure of. You have no problems showing affection. Mark, you have showed my son more affection in these few days then he has been shown his whole life by his father." "Well, I think the way I treat children does not count when it comes to my wife. I did not show her enough affection." Cynthia decided that now was not the time to argue about how affectionate he was. She could see the pain in his eyes from talking about his family; that explained so much. She did the only thing she could think to do. Cynthia took Mark by the hand and led him into the living room and motioned him to sit down on the couch, and then she sat down beside him and pulled his head down onto her chest and just held him. Mark wrapped his arms around her waist and just let her hold him. Soon they were lying on the couch, still wrapped in each other's arms, fast asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Mark awoke to the sound of a crying baby and immediately wondered if he was dreaming. He hoped not, he knew how those dreams ended, in a quick blast of fire and smoke. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the lights on in the kitchen. Mark got up and walked into the kitchen and was relieved to see a very tired Cyn holding a crying Raven. He couldn't help but smile. "Oh! Mark, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you but I needed to get a bottle for Raven." "Don't worry about it; I shouldn't sleep all night on the couch anyway." Mark stretched with a grimace; he was just too tall and old for that, although, he definitely would never have given up the feeling of Cynthia's arms around him. "Need any help?" Cynthia looked up is surprise, "No thank you, you are doing so much for us already. Go ahead on up to bed, I'll be fine." Mark really wanted her to come up to bed with him, he just wanted to hold her, but he had no idea how to tell her that without upsetting her and he didn't want her to think that he was after anything inappropriate. "Naw, I'll wait till you're done, I would like to talk to you after you put Raven back to bed." "Uhh, Mark it's really late, and you are very tired. Is it that important?" She hoped he hadn't changed his mind about helping them, she really needed help, especially right now, but she would respect his decision and leave if that was what he wanted. "Well, I have something I would like to talk to you about with out the kids around. I think that now would most likely be the best time." "Ok Mark, I will be right back, let me lay her down." Cynthia walked to the baby room and put Raven into her crib. The whole time she wondered what was so important that Mark felt the need to speak to her about it now. She walked back into the kitchen and found Mark making coffee. He turned and saw her walk into the kitchen, "Its decaf. I know it is too late for caffeine." "Okay, what did you want to talk to me about?" Mark handed her a cup of coffee and motioned for her to sit. "Thank you Mark." "First thing first, don't stop me once I start." At her nod of understanding Mark continued. "Well, I don't know how you feel about me, but I feel like this was meant to happen, that we were meant to meet. I feel drawn to you and I think that I might be developing feelings for you and your little family. I love your kids and I think that we should give us a shot. Of course, if don't feel the same way, then I want to know now so that I don't let this go any farther. Also, no matter how you feel, I still want you and the kids to stay; this has nothing to do with my helping you." The whole time Mark spoke, he looked Cynthia in the eyes; he wanted her to know that he really did mean every thing that he said. "You don't have to answer tonight, just think about it, Ok?" Mark got up and put his cup in the sink. He walked back to Cynthia who was in shock and was just watching him and gently kissed her on the forehead, "Goodnight Cyn." She just watched him walk away.

Cyn followed Mark's advice and thought about it, Mark was a nice guy, she also felt that he was special and that they were meant to meet. He was great with the kids and admitted that he loved them. What was there to talk about, she decided that he had stolen her heart that night that he snuck into their room and checked on the kids before he crawled into bed. She got up and went to Mark's room, the door was open and the lights were off, she wanted nothing more then to crawl into bed with him. "Cynthia," Mark said in a sing song voice, "I can see you hovering in my door way, come here hon." Mark sat up in bed and turned on the bed side lamp. Cynthia slowly walked to the bed and sat on the edge. "Mark I. I think I feel that we should give us a shot too, I mean we- Ahh! Mark!" Cynthia started laughing as Mark grabbed her and pulled her over his body and down onto the bed beside him. "Good, then we can go to sleep now." "Mark, do you really think we should both be in here?" "Why not, you just had a baby, what are we going to do?" Mark said teasingly as he smiled down at her, "Just relax, you're my woman now and I want to hold you." Cyn cuddled up to Mark, enjoying the feel of his massive arms around her and the way he called her his woman, she was just about to drop off to sleep when Mark whispered in her ear, "I always get what I want, remember." "Yeah Mark, I remember." They both drifted off to sleep in each other's arms with smiles on their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

Mark woke up to the feeling of two warm bodies in his bed, and for the first time in years he did not have to wonder about how much he drank the night before and how he was going to get rid off the trash he brought in the night before

Mark woke up to the feeling of two warm bodies in his bed, and for the first time in years he did not have to wonder about how much he drank the night before and how he was going to get rid off the trash he brought in the night before. He opened his eyes and saw that Matthias had crawled into bed with him and Cynthia sometime through the night. Mark leaned over to Cynthia when he noticed her eyes open and a smile dancing on her lips. "Good morning Beautiful." He whispered, trying to let the boy sleep a little longer. "Morning." Cynthia was so happy, she loved this man, she just didn't know if he was feeling the same. She knew he liked her, but was he currently in love with her. She was too afraid to be the first to say it. "Merry Christmas Mommy and Daddy." Matthias mumbled as he slowly woke up. Cynthia's eyes shot to Mark to see how he would react to her son's words. All she saw was delight shining in his handsome face, "Merry Christmas Thia. You know, I've never been anyone's Daddy before." Matthias looked Mark in the face, "Santa sent you to be my Daddy, if you want to. You don't have to." Mark looked at Cynthia's face and saw that she looked just as anxious about his answer as Matthias was. "I would be more than happy to be you and your sister's Daddy, as long as your mommy is Okay with it, because I can only be your daddy if your mommy marries me." Cynthia just looked at Mark in shock, but Matthias asked "but don't you have to give Mommy a ring and tell her you love her, on one knee too?" "You know Thia, you're right." Mark said with a grin as he got out of bed, Cynthia was still just staring at him like he had two heads. Mark walked over his dresser and opened the top drawer. He pulled out a small jewelry box. "This was my mother's, then my first wife's." He came back to the bed and walked around to Cynthia's side and got down on one knee. "I love you, I love your kids, I hope to make them ours and have a few more, with this ring I ask you to be my wife." "Yes!" was all Cynthia managed to get out before Mark smashed his lips to hers. "EWWW!" Mark and Cynthia broke apart with smiles on their faces. Mark pulled Matthias into a hug. "Daddies are supposed to kiss mommies; it is how they show each other that they love each other." "Oh, then kiss her again!" Mark was glad to oblige.

_I am not going to say they lived happily ever after because I am toying with idea that there will be a sequel, and how do you perfect "Happily Ever After"?_


End file.
